Black Shirt Blues
by scientificpink
Summary: Takumi blushed. Even after years of her abrupt comments and statements, she surprised him. Squeezing a fist below the camera's line of view, he spoke. "We're both graduating soon, just a few more weeks. I'll endure waiting if you do."


**Black Shirt Blues**

**A/N: I don't own Maid Sama.**

* * *

Pouring a mug of coffee, he yawned. Last night had been tiring, as he had seen his friends until late. However, it was nothing coffee couldn't fix. Anxiously he glanced back at the laptop. Just as he finished stirring in sugar, the screen flashed. Usui picked up his mug in one hand and sat at the tall stool. His small kitchen had a large counter rather than a table, seeing as he lived alone. Usui leaned toward the keyboard and clicked that yes, he would answer the call.

On the screen he saw Misaki's smiling face. She went and became prettier when he wasn't around, much to the young man's dismay. Misaki had her hair down, loose around her shoulders. Her brown eyes were dulled by video, but still bright. Lastly, she wore a black t-shirt that Usui knew belonged to him. He blushed at seeing her wave.

"Takumi," She greeted him, "I see you're in your pyjamas."

He rolled his eyes, "It's only eight. Besides,you're in my pyjamas too, aren't you?" Upon seeing her cheeks turn pink he continued, "I'm glad you still have it, though."

A faint nod was noticeable as Misaki adjusted her web cam angle. "I would never get rid of this old shirt!"

"What if I let you wear all my other shirts as pyjamas, or whenever you want?" He raised a brow.

"I would still keep this, dummy!" Misaki huffed, "Although, I would just rather be held by you."

Takumi blushed. Even after years of her abrupt comments and statements she surprised him. Squeezing a fist below the camera's line of view, he spoke. "We're both graduating soon, just a few more weeks. I'll endure waiting if you do." His words we more tender than usual.

"Alright. It's been two years since the last time you came back, you know! I know you would never do anything, but I worry about all the girls that must want to confess to you!" How she spoke such gentle words with a face full of conviction he did not know.

"I would never do that. But it is nice to know you worry about _your_ Takumi being snatched away for his good looks, talents, really anything." A joking tone met his later words, "Luckily, I'm Takumi only for you."

"In English they call you Takumi," Misaki noted.

"Most of the time I introduce myself as Usui. Going by last name isn't completely uncommon." He sipped his drink as he saw a look of utter relief meet her features.

"I never did understand that about English very well. Do any girls call you Takumi?" Worry soon took over.

Takumi didn't look directly in the camera, which he soon regretted.

"Well, do they?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "A few do. Especially this one girl I saw last night. She didn't even-"

"Takumi! A girl you saw_ last night_ called you by your name?" Misaki's face turned scandalized.

"Don't worry! I was at a bar with my classmates, that's all! We watched a tennis match on the television!"

"Don't worry me like that, dummy! I know girls flock to you no matter where you are!"

"Misaki, I-"

"The other day some guy asked me out, and when I said no because I have you he laughed! He even said that nobody could rely on someone across the world! I haven't been able to stop thinking about this since. I even started wearing this shirt at more than bedtime! Dummy!"

"I didn't mean to worry you." His voice cracked. His voice actually cracked. Misaki seemed to hear through her anger. She immediately quieted.

"I'm sorry, Takumi." She had a tired smiled, "I just want to see you." Nervously, she looked down. He could picture her twiddling her thumbs as always.

"Don't be. I think about other men trying to win you, too, sometimes." He pursed his lips, "What was that person like who asked you on a date?"

"Shorter than you, with dirty black hair." Misaki said so that he needed to increase his computer's volume. "He also smelled bad. He wasn't a perverted alien at all."

The harsh description she gave put him to some ease, "What kind of eyes did he have?"

"Eh, I didn't really pay attention. Probably brown?" Misaki's response was just what he wanted to hear.

"How would you describe my eyes?" He enquired.

Taking a second, she tried to gather the right words. After a moment, she answered. "Takumi has handsome eyes. They're green, and they've got a softer colour in the centre, like Takumi does, too." She made sure to emphasize the last few words. Much to her delight, Takumi felt himself blush.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. Maybe I was lying when I said enduring two more weeks would be easy." He brushed his hair from his face, looking upset. "I don't know if I can deal with the crazy people here for that long." His voice was low, turning to a whisper.

"If you endure we'll be together, I promise. You can e-mail me at anytime, you know that." Misaki hearing her phone buzz at three in the morning wasn't uncommon. They sent mail throughout their day, and just hoped the other saw.

"I would rather hold you," Takumi grumbled. "You're so small, and it I feel like you're safer with me. Not that you can't attack a grown man easily or anything."

"Since you're being a hypocrite, I'll be one too." She began, "I can take down grown men, and I can endure. You can too! Before you know it you'll see me, and we'll be together, again."

"I want to know what flavour lip gloss you wear now." He sighed, "I bet it's something fruity." Usually she wore fruity lip gloss, which was his secret love. If it was something other than that he would be quite disappointed.

"Apple flavour, or maybe it's watermelon. For all you know it could be cherry. The perverted alien from planet pheromones will find out soon." She applied a fresh coat, covering the label with her hand. Glossy lips looked inviting in the camera. Before Takumi realized he staring.

"Oi, Takumi. What time is it where you are now?" Misaki asked, breaking the silence.

"Ten in the morning, now."

"Don't you have to go anywhere today?" She wrinkled her brow.

"No, I don't"

"Good. Though you should get dressed. Go change then call me back," the suggestion was just an idea.

"I'll just go shirtless," he pulled his own, newer black shirt over his head and placed it on the counter next to the long since drained coffee. "You should, too."

"Perverted alien! No! Besides, this is my favourite shirt!"

"Alright," he smiled, "I don't mind that much anyway."

So the day was wasted, inside, on video chat. Their best days always had been for four years. Even so, soon that would change.


End file.
